


Pour le pire et pour le meilleur

by malurette



Series: Des écailles et des étincelles [8]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dragons, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Marriage, Widowed, for the dancing and the dreaming
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: recueil de mini-fics pour Stoick et Valka ;1ère vignette : Chanter à pleine voix.2ème : Aller de l'avant.3ème : Le fameux casque.





	1. Je chanterai à pleine voix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leur chanson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846301) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour leurs noces...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _I’ll even sing you poetry_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How To Train Your Dragon/2  
>  **Couple :** Stoick the Vast/Valka  
>  **Genre :** fluff  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « S-Shô-chan… »  
>  d’après Papy_1412> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré franchise/2ème film  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Oh, chante encore avec moi, s’il te plaît.

Stoick le Vaste est un Viking, une brute, il ne fait pas dans la poésie – leur chanson préférée propose l’inverse, mais justement, c’est un exploit de sa part qu’il est prêt à accomplir pour sa belle.  
\- On a déjà chanté et dansé tant et plus…  
\- Une dernière fois ?

C’est une chose de brailler au milieu d’une fête avec la musique pour le porter et Gobber pour couvrir sa voix, c’est fort différent seul à seule avec l’épouse qu’il vient de faire sienne, chez eux.  
Mais il a promis il s’exécute.


	2. Stoïquement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comme un roc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Stoïquement  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How To Train Your Dragon  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Stoick the Vast/Valka  
>  **Genre :** deuil  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Et il se détestait de ne pas réussir à aller de l’avant. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré franchise/2ème film  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Réussir à aller de l’avant allait lui coûter bien des efforts, se dit Stoick.

Il était un père autant qu’un mari et son petit garçon réclamait sa présence. Et il était un chef avant d’être un mari et un père et le village entier réclamait sa responsabilité.  
Il ne ferait donc pas d’un seul dragon une vengeance personnelle en négligeant tout le reste. En revanche, prendre une nouvelle femme pour élever son premier fils et lui en donner d’autres rapidement… il ne pouvait franchir ce pas.

Pas de corps, pas de funérailles, pas d’adieu formel : il était toujours marié.


	3. Contre son cœur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une manière de la garder proche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Contre son cœur  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How To Train Your Dragon/2  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Stoick(/Valka)  
>  **Genre :** deuil  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Cette confiance qu’il lui inspire est un trésor trop précieux. » (1/2)  
> d’après Benebu sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Note :** lecture légèrement différente selon que vous restez sur le 1er film ou pensez au 2ème   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

Précieusement conservé toutes ces années malgré les coups reçus qui auraient pu le décoller ou le défoncer, son casque n’a jamais quitté Stoick.  
Dans un village régulièrement brûlé par les dragons, on conserve peu de souvenirs inflammables : un manuscrit, un portrait ou un vêtement ne durent jamais longtemps. Une arme ou une armure, un peu plus, et en prime elles protègent la vie de celui qui les portent.

Des années durant, il a fait son office de seconde peau pour sa dure tête de Viking. Stoick n’a plus besoin d’un souvenir, maintenant, mais le casque restera contre son cœur.


End file.
